


Too-Bright Streetlights and Too-Sweet Coffee

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: Yuki visits her sister after she moves to San Myshuno with her fiance.





	Too-Bright Streetlights and Too-Sweet Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm not dead. I honestly don't have an excuse as to why I dropped off the face of the earth. I just haven't had any motivation recently. I've gotten off my ass and I'm starting to get my GED, so even though I have some of my inspiration back (!!!) I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write, and if I do, I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to complete. I have a tendancy to go into series with all the intention in the world to finish, but I just. don't.
> 
> This isn't a series, as far as I know. There's a possibility that I'll cross-post my simblr stories if I start going more in-depth about them. Who knows? Life is an adventure.

San Myshuno was beautiful at night. Yuki could understand why Candy was happy here. The motors of cars hummed as they passed. The lights set up around the vendors glowed different colors against the dark sky and buildings.

“You could move here, you know,” said her sister. Her hair had grown out; the pink had faded and started to disappear as Candy washed it out and didn’t redye it. Yuki kept hers blue through the years. “There’s an empty apartment in the building down the street.” She grinned over the brim of her coffee cup.

“But Grandma’s house…” Yuki mumbled, knowing her sister was dead-set on bringing her to the city. She knew Candy would convince her, eventually. “That’s home. I can’t leave that.” 

“Grandma would want you to spread your wings and get out there. There’s more opportunity for esports in San Myshuno!”

Candy walked Yuki to the bus stop, offering her the latte she’d bought for her. They tasted too sweet for Yuki; it was barely coffee. “No thanks, sis.” She pushed the cup back towards her sister. “Give it to your fiance! Doesn’t she love these things?” 

The girl in question was watching a street performer, grinning and giving them a few Simoleons. She was nice enough. The only thing Yuki was concerned about is if she made Candy happy or not, and she seemed to. 

“Alright, fine,” said her sister, feigning defeat. “I’ll get you hooked on these things soon enough.”

Yuki smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek. She took a last glance at the city as the bus’s brakes hissed in front of them. “I’m sure you will.” The wind blew her sister’s blonde hair into her face. The pink was barely there anymore. “I’ll see you next Friday?”

“Of course! I’ll get us coffee on the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to some songs that made me afraid of change. I feel like Yuki understands, man. 
> 
> Candy's unnamed fiance is Alice, from my simself family on my simblr (femini-sims.tumblr.com)! Feel free to go check her out and follow if that interests you!


End file.
